Кладбище - Западный Бродяга
Кладбище - Западный Бродяга (Graveyard - West Drifter) — кладбище в игре Unbended. Расположено к востоку от замка Афон. Надписи на могилах *Nura C. - Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds *Kevin M. - You can die but once, but sometimes you can be buried twice. *Kevin M. - Here lies my first me *Kay T. - Don't get me out of here, I'm a goddamn corpse. *Karlos M. - Wave your arms like you don't care. *Johannes H. - EMG, with this gravestone inscription, I just want to show you how much I love you, my dear. :):* *Jenny W. - Watch? Yes. Touch? No ! *Cristian C - If you come watch I nag at your bones. *Domi Schuster - Dormi Schuster lies herein. All young women, please come in. *Dimitri G. - Buried, yet unforgotten. *David R. - A King's name! *Daniel K. - Your dig here will be your last. *Claus E. I'll be back! well, actually: I won't. *Tabboc - Still more alive than you. *Thaxx Hardy - Here lies Thaxx Hardy. He died just like he was born: alive! *Henry S. - I had no problems leaving this world as a warrior. But now? I'm dead... now what? *Lord Raven - The ravens will avenge me! *GnG for HankJD - For HankJD - my unicorn - your love is magic *Felix G. - Go on. Try it. *Christian P. - I'll go ahead if you don't mind. *Antonio B. - He left a gap, which was filled by the wind *Angela P. - Two eyes on the path, none behind. *Manuel T. - Sometimes they come back, sometimes they don't. *Marc H. - Here's the proof: I can outrun a dragon. *Marcel H. - Don't be silly. The last maneating giant died a hundred years ago. *Marco R. - You can eat anything! At least once. *Cristiano C - Here I lie now and get scrappy, come in and make me happy. *Macel S. - This is the story of old Macel: drawn out to learn what fear is; found fear and died of fright. *Fabian M. - He's been a good father. He's been a good husband. And a bad electrician. *Sascha B. - Sweets for free! Cotton candy on the bone. *Michael M. - Check out this page I've found at the trolls quite a lot of gold ... *Aljoscha H. - And what remains of the days? Take yourself a shovel and looking after. *Nils v.Z. - The Count looks enviously at the grave. Closed! *E-WASTE RECEPTACLE - FOR electronics, cables, T-energy, VCR's automatons, Sx255e. Not paper, plastic, bio or magical items! *Rente - The master! *Mortiferus - Of course I would prefere to lay at the beach. *Jonas W. - Knock, knock. Who's there? The Type in the box! come on up. *Hier ruht Gismo - Died at the greed for the red wax packaging of small round cheese. *Florian F - Oh that's easy, i can fix it. *Wanja P. - It's just a game...they said. *Stefania1987 - And the Seraphim thought the creator would give her power to defeat any monster... *Soraja - Two men go in, a man goes out. The other went out. *Mr Bombastic - Put steel flowers on my grave. i want to hear rain, hail or even your pee. *SLEEPINGOD - He mastered the ramp of death, but failed on the reef of doom! *Lazy Tomcat - Take the paws of my armor, says the Seraphim. *FirstCat - LazyTomcat's can opener *Andreas M. - Dead but lucky. *Sebastian A. - Sebastianus Mugnus et non mortuus est. *Thorin Oakshield - Famous last words: NEXT! *Max Ingram - Master of the deadly balloon sword *Alexander F. - May the A.I. decide. † ELIT-Engineer of 'Bagger 288' *Vladimir Ulrich - Gone to lunch. Be back soon. *Mike Pippin' S2 - You should stopp when it's best. *Jacob H - Test of courage: Throw an ax so high in the air that you cannot see it anymore. Then try catching it with the other hand ... *DreDBanGeR - Being Vertically_Challenged THIS! ain't helping much *Manu Bittner - Think first, than act! And this wouldn't have happend. *Lennart K. - Building bongos from skulls cannot bother the dead once...or? Категория:Локации Категория:Кладбища